


I Will Sleep When We Reach Shore

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (mostly eye colour), (with a couple of bookverse elements), Accidental Incest, Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Aunt/Nephew Incest, Boat Sex, Come Eating, Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, F/M, Felching, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Marathon Sex, Oral Sex, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Vaginal Sex, hurt/comfort elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:22:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: “Dany,” he whispers as he rocks against her, and her soft hand runs across his chest, feeling his scars.“I'm here,” she answers. “Stay with me.”





	I Will Sleep When We Reach Shore

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from the song "In All My Dreams I Drown," from the musical _The Devil's Carnival._

He gasps as fire spurts from inside him, white fluid running between her legs and fading into the white-gold hair there. She groans softly and he clasps at the back of her head, dragging her into another kiss, biting her lip hard enough that she bleeds into his mouth. “Dany,” he whispers as he rocks against her, his cock faltering no matter how he tries, and her soft hand runs across his chest, feeling his scars.

“I'm here,” she answers, and he moans as he pulls himself out, unthinkingly moving down the bed to set his mouth on her. The ship's berth is cramped, so he must fold himself in half, his face pressed almost to the mattress and his behind raised in the air, but it makes no difference. He eats at her with a hunger, lapping his own seed out, and she gasps and spreads her legs until her feet fall off the bed, yanking at his hair, as hungry as he is. “Jon,” she moans as she arches and writhes beneath his mouth, and he takes ahold of her arse, squeezing the flesh and lifting her up higher as he fucks her with his tongue. She's almost floating by the time she spasms against his mouth.

Her body collapses and he forces himself away from her, but before he knows it she's above him again, legs wrapped around his waist as he sits at the end of the bed. “Stay with me,” she moans as she rocks against his half-hard cock, hand slipping down to stroke him back to readiness, and Jon hisses at how hot and raw he feels but it makes no difference.

Clumsily, he pushes a hand between her legs, rubbing at her with the ball of his hand, making her gasp and moan, silver locks wet and tangled against her skin. Water drips from her like the ocean surrounding them, and her body rocks like the boat they sail. Jon moans and squeezes her breast with her free hand, his teeth digging into her neck, leaving a red branding on her skin.

Without warning she lets go of his prick, pushes herself back onto it instead. Jon moans as she closes wet and tight around him, and he lies back, his neck hanging off the end of the mattress as he lets her have her way bouncing on his cock. “Look at me.” Her hands cup the back of his neck softly, guiding him so his dark grey eyes meet her violet ones.

“Always,” he says, pressing a kiss to her wrist, making her shudder. He moans as she rocks harder and faster on top of him. He barely knows her and yet, he cannot keep his eyes off her. Even with Ygritte, when he was a maid barely deflowered, he was not so desperate – and then he flinches at the memory. _Not now. Please, don't let me think of her now._

Dany yelps and curses as they fuck, loud enough for the whole ship to hear. _Let them,_ thinks Jon. He is done worrying about what others think of his body. He thinks she is too. Her teats jump up and down as she drives herself toward peaking, and he pushes himself up just enough to take hold of them again, the flesh fitting well between his hands.

She bites her lip as she clutches tight around him, squeezing seed from his cock. He winces as he spends, almost in pain, but it does not matter. He lurches up and kisses her again, licks the blood from her mouth. Then she is gone up the bed again, kneeling and smirking, her mouth lowered to his cock.

Jon moans and spreads his legs like a harlot as she licks at his length, swallowing his seed and her own juices in the same mouthful. He lies back again, his neck straining as he stares at the oaken door behind them, and Dany moves, a hand on either of his thigh as she sucks his balls quickly. “Dany,” he gasps as she bends him in half, moving further down, her tongue slipping between the cheeks of his arse. Not even Ygritte touched him there, but he feels no urge to refuse, instead threading his fingers through her soft hair to urge her on.

Dany hums inside him as she fucks him with her tongue, wet, filthy and utterly shameless. _The dragons have no shame._ Jon moans and arches his back, lewd as a whore, legs wrapped around her neck. He has no wish to choke her, but he can't help himself, he is rocking upon the bed like waves in a storm and–

 _Thud!_ he feels a rush of pain and finds himself upon the floor, his head spinning, having fallen off the end of the bed. “Jon!” Dany quickly jumps up, worried, and offers a hand to help him up. “I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it, we should have – ah!”

He takes her hand and pulls her down on top of him, kissing her hard again, and her sound of surprise turns into a hum of pleasure as he slips his tongue into her mouth. He rubs his hard cock between her legs, and she pulls away, looking bemused. “Aren't you tired by now?” she asks.

 _Exhausted._ Jon doesn't answer that aloud, he simply kisses her again and rolls them over, pinning her to the shaky wooden floor. _If the ship sinks, we'll both drown for sure._

Dany moans and squirms beneath him, and almost without him noticing, grabs one of his boots lying discarded on the floor. For a second Jon fears she might hit him, but instead she aims it at her lantern, knocking it down from its table and making it roll towards them. Jon fears the thought she might set the whole room on fire less than he should.

“I want to turn over,” she tells him, and Jon pulls back enough to give her room. Quickly she blows the lantern out, and passes it to him.

Jon frowns at the hot oil that swishes as the lantern swings side to side, rolling like the waves. “Do you want this?” he asks. “Or do you just think I want this?”

Dany shakes her head. “I want everything,” she explains.

Jon groans and leans over, kissing the back of her neck. “I want everything too.” Between her legs, red marks are starting to turn into black bruises, and he does not feel the guilt he should. He coats his fingers in the oil, finding it no hotter than her.

She moans as he slides one finger between the cheeks of her arse. “I've done this before,” she says, spreading her legs wider as his finger pushes inside. “With a lover back in Essos.”

Jon pauses. “Good for you,” he says as he loosens her. He is not jealous; it makes no difference to him. They have separate lives, and to him, any past experiences are just a part of her. It is this moment they are together. It is this moment _they_ are.

Dany moans, rocking back and gasping as Jon adds another. “I left him behind there,” she says. “Because he would have been a political liability, and because I needed someone to tend to Meereen, and... because I was bored of him.” She hisses, one hand moving off the floor to rub at her clit. “I wanted him so much at the beginning, I would have let him do anything to me, but then I grew cold. That frightened me. I felt like I was starting to feel nothing.”

Jon knocks her hand away, rubbing at the little nub himself as he pushes a third finger into her arse. “Do you feel nothing now?” he asks, tugging at her earlobe with his teeth.

She squirms beneath him, all but panting. “No.”

Jon groans and pulls his fingers out, aligning his cock with her wettened arse. “I had a lover,” he says as he pushes inside, making her gasp. “A wildling woman I was meant to be spying on. She deflowered me.”

“I see,” Dany groans as Jon slowly starts to thrust in and out, starts to fuck her properly. “My husband took my maidenhead. Although it took awhile before I could call him a _lover_.”

Jon curses, reaching around her stomach, a finger finding her cunny still dripping wet. He pushes it inside, making her arse feel even tighter around him. He wants to fill her utterly. “But you did love him,” he says.

Dany makes a choked noise. “I did,” she says. “I asked a witch to save his life. And she murdered him, and my child too.”

Jon moans and starts to thrust in and out of her harder. “Ygritte was shot by the boy I made my steward,” he says. “Later he killed me too.”

He has no idea why they're speaking of all these things _now_ , but neither of them seems able to stop it. “My father was a monster,” Dany whispers. “He murdered your grandfather, and your uncle.” She moans as he slips a second finger into her cunt. “And I killed my mother the day I was born.”

“That wasn't your fault,” Jon quickly tells her, groaning as he buries himself balls deep in her arse. “My father was the most noble man in the seven kingdoms. I was the one stain upon his reputation.” Dany gasps as Jon fucks her hard, twists his fingers inside her, tries to give her his all. “I never knew my mother, but my stepmother hated me.”

Dany moans, a hand lifting off the floor again to feel where his fingers meet his cock, both of them buried inside her, kept apart by only a thin wall of flesh. “My brother didn't hate me,” she says. “But he sold me as a glorified bedslave.”

Jon groans, and with his free hand he clutches hers. “I'm sorry,” he says.

Dany gasps in pleasure. “My brothers left me,” she says, and Jon thinks of the valiant Prince Rhaegar they speak of, who they say kidnapped and raped his aunt. “My lovers left me,” she says, and Jon thinks _I thought you left one of them._ “My parents left me.” She clasps his hand in return, squeezing so tight the flesh turns white. “Stay with me.”

Jon moans and leans down to kiss her neck again. “Always.” He will pay for this, he knows. Sansa, and all the North, they did not trust the Targaryen – his sister hasn't had time to answer his letter yet, but he knows she won't be pleased he has bent the knee, or that he has _bent the knee,_ and done a thousand other things. Sansa, he loves her with all his heart, but she is her mother's daughter. Arya, Bran, all of them – they belong to someone else. For the North, he is more his father's ghost than a man of his own. He has all he's ever wanted, but it does not belong to him.

But the Dragon Queen belongs to no-one. So here and now, she can be his, two bodies locked together by a connection neither of them understands but neither can break. It will be different once they return to their land and must rule again, but that is not now. _I am hers and she is mine._

Jon thrusts a few more times inside Dany and moans as he spends once more inside her. He pulls out with a shudder, and watches as his seed drip from her arse with inexplicable pride.

“Ow,” Dany mutters petulantly, and Jon has to laugh.

“My apologies, Your Grace,” he says. “Let me kiss it better.”

Before she can answer, he is kneeling down to lick her arse, tasting his own seed once more. She moans and rocks back against his mouth. When he moves down to eat her cunt once more, it's her turn to laugh. “Jon Snow,” she gasps, “do you intend to fuck me forever?”

“Not forever,” he answers, cock soft against his thigh, but already pushing his fingers back inside. “As long as I can.”


End file.
